Taking a Break
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Tsuna gets back from training after a week and hangs out with gokudera for a bite.


Tsuna was exhausted but he really wanted to take a walk. Reborn had been training him for days without a break for nothing besides a drink from a nearby stream. You'd expect for him to stay in bed and have his mom bring him up something hot, but apparently she and his father both took a break from life and went on a honeymoon together. He wasn't even sure what number it was. It was chilly outside which only made Tsuna sleepier. He didn't even know how cold it was. Hell, he could tell if it was hot or cold while he was in his dying-will stage. He yawned and dug his hands further in his jacket pockets. That's when a voice calling out to him took him back to reality.

"Hey tenth!" He turned around to see Gokudera running towards him with the usual smile he gave to nobody else _but _him. Tsuna groaned silently. He knew what was coming. Hanging out with Gokudera and the next thing he knew he was in the hospital for 1st degree burns. He made it up to him and swung an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, "I see you're back in town!"

Tsuna laughed tiredly, "Yeah, just came back last night. Did get whole lot of sleep though."

Gokudera blinked, "Why?"

"Here he goes again blaming others. Tsuna when are you ever going to admit your actions." Reborn suddenly said appearing out of no where.

"But it _was _your fault! Why the hell did you bring a homeless… octopus…" Tsuna took a look at Gokudera's dumbfounded faced and trailed off.

He blinked again, "O-octopus?" He laughed, "You're one tough guy Boss!"

_And Gokudera's loyalty once again leads to his cluelessness… _

"Anyway, I came to see if you'd like to walk with me today. I was going to get something to eat and now since you're back I'll treat you to something too."

"Re-really!? Thanks Hayato!"

"No prob! Now let's go!" They started towards the way to town and Reborn watched as they disappeared.

The walk to the town was somewhat normal. Tsuna still noticed that things were pretty much the same as when he left which was really only a week ago. He felt refreshed just home and he was glad. The air was nothing compared to up in the mountains where he trained. Gokudera and Tsuna didn't really talk on the way there. Tsuna stole glances at the boy to see a huge smile on his face as he walked. He was _really _happy. He didn't understand why though. He felt himself getting embarrassed just looking at him. Once they finally made it to town Tsuna saw a lot of familiar faces. Though the one he actually got to really see again was Yamamoto who was carrying a huge bag of fish. He looked like he was struggling but his body was stable. When Yamamoto saw the two his usual carefree grin appeared on his face, "Tsuna! You're back!"

"Hey Yamamoto! I was kinda hoping you'd come with use to get something to eat but…" He looked down at the bag.

"Yeah, sorry. Our place is really busy today and my old man needed an extra hand!" Tsuna always noticed that Yamamoto loved to help out. If Tsuna had to do anything of the sort he whine and make up an excuse saying he was sick, but Yamamoto always agreed with a grin. He adjusted the strap over his shoulder, "Well I should go. Sorry I'm so busy. Maybe later I could come by and give you a bit of food myself!"

Tsuna smiled, "Thanks, that'd be nice." He waved him off as the baseball player ran down the street and turned the corner. Tsuna sighed and looked up at the silver haired boy who was surprisingly quiet during their conversation, "So where exactly are we going?"

"Mm… I feel like a Raman shop." He smiled down at Tsuna.

"Oh-okay." He replied turning pink.

…

Raman wasn't the first thing he'd eat but as long as it filled his stomach he was completely fine with the choice. After all Gokudera _was _paying so he might as well let the boy buy what he wanted to eat in the first place. The Raman looked amazing when they came out and Tsuna loved the pork flavored one. Gokudera ordered a bowl that had absolutely _everything _on it. It seems he was hungrier than Tsuna. He said his prayer and slurped up a huge knot of Raman noodles. It felt nice getting to eat again after days of hardcore training. It felt refreshing and sort of new. Man it was delicious! "You like it Boss?" Gokudera asked between bites.

Tsuna nodded while several noodles hung from his mouth. He laughed at this and slurped them up. "Thanks a lot Gokudera!"

Hayato laughed along with him, "Sure it's okay!" He calmed down and placed his chopsticks down, "I'm just glad you're back." He sounded relieved.

"H-Hayato?"

"Hey," He smiled looking a little embarrassed, "I couldn't help but worry about my boss while I wasn't over there with him! I'd even feel a little better if that baseball freak, Yamamoto went with you."

Tsuna felt tears go to his eyes as he smiled, "Thanks Gokudera! That really means a lot! I hate to say this, but as a boss too. I feel happier."

Gokudera blinked before smiling, "I'll always be by your side boss!"

**And so there you have it. A classic (maybe not too classic huh?) about a relationship between a boss and his men (or is it friend to friend?). Basically the same right? Anyway this was just a random story I had to write to get rid of my boredom so it isn't all that special. It's not even that long! And there are no special events in it whatsoever. Anyway I hope u enjoyed:3**


End file.
